A table saw is a power tool used to cut a work piece to a desired size or shape. A table saw includes a work surface or table and a circular blade extending up through the table. A person uses a table saw by placing a work piece on the table and feeding it into contact with the spinning blade to cut the work piece to a desired size. The table saw is one of the most basic machines used in woodworking.
Often a person using a table saw moves a work piece into contact with the spinning blade by sliding the work piece along a guide called a fence. The fence mounts to the top of the table saw and provides a fixed reference surface relative to the blade against and along which the work piece can slide. The fence helps keep the work piece moving in a straight path without shifting or rotating. The fence can be positioned at various positions relative to the blade so that a work piece can be cut to different dimensions.